This invention relates generally to the making of synthetic teeth, dental elements such as crowns and the like and more particularly to a color dental kit and a method of use of the kit for reproducing the appearance of natural dentition for communication between dentist, a patient and lab technicians.
Dental restorations have heretofore presented problems for dentists in communicating with lab technicians with respect to guiding the dental laboratory with respect to shade definition of colors desired on synthetic teeth, crowns, inlays, onlays and veneers and the like. Several techniques are employed by dentists for communicating their needs to dental laboratories. In some instances patients must visit the laboratory or the lab technician confers with the patient and the dentist which is generally a cumbersome method since laboratories are not readily accessible to the patients. Other dentists will take a photograph and transmit this to the laboratory. The most common method is by drawing the tooth and describing the color characteristics. The latter technique may appear to be a practical way for the dentist and lab to communicate but it is not effective because the communication is attempting to identify a highly complex color medium with a black/blue pen and white paper. The dentist then the lab may perceive the colors and tones of a color movie of a black and white television set for the communications are far from perfect. Another method is the use of a shade guide in which tooth simulations are made of porcelain on which the appearance of natural dentition and all lighting condition is attempted. The elements provide the physical color by which the dentist and lab technician can identify the color shades desired in a synthetic tooth or crown or the like.